


Only you can make me feel this way

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a porn without plot story about Mats making love to Benedikt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you can make me feel this way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/gifts).



> I wanted to write this for orangina because I know she's been having a hard time recently, I hope you like it sweetie xox

"My Benni" Mats said while wrapping his arms around the older man and pressed a sloppy kiss to his temple. "I love you"

"Aww" Benni cooed and pulled Mats closer to him. "You're horny aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Yes, how did you know?" Mats said pulling away from his boyfriend and made his way over to the double bed where he then patted the empty space next to him. "Joining me?"

"I know because you insist on walking around our house wearing only your underwear, even when you have the world's largest boner and on that note, of course I am joining you" Benedikt said while taking of his pyjama top and made his way over to the bed.

"Well, I guess I won't be needing these then" Mats said while pulling off his only clothing, dropping his boxers onto the floor next to the bed and taking his hard cock in his hand.

Benedikt kicked off his own pants and boxers before jumping onto the bed, he slapped Mats' hand away and replaced it for his own, slowly jerking his boyfriend while he slammed their mouths together.

Mats broke the kiss after a couple of seconds and rolled over so he is now the one on top and started to kiss his way down Benedikts body. Starting off with a quick peck onto his lips, a kiss here and there onto his chest. Mats hovered over his chest and boxers and stopped as soon as he reached Benedikts half hard cock.

Mats pressed a kiss onto the head of Benedikts cock then took the member into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down the shaft. Mats coated Benedikt in spit and saliva.

Benedikt moaned and thrust his fingers into Mats' sweat damp hair and give the curls a light pull but not enough to force Mats further down onto him but the younger man soon took the whole of him inside, so the head bumped against the back of his throat.

"Come on Mats" Benedikt groaned and pulled Mats off his throbbing cock by a handful of his hair. "Please just prepare me before I come in your mouth" Mats smirked around the cock in his mouth but let the older one slip out of him anyway.

"Pass the lube baby" Mats said while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Benedikt reached over for the tube on the night stand and pressed the bottle into Mats' hand who poured a generous amount onto his fingers and brought them down to Benedikt's hole, massaging around the area making Benni moan then gasp as Mats unexpectedly pushed in the first finger to the knuckle the fist finger went in easily they do this often Mats cock twitched has easily Benni accepted him. Mats instantly pulled out the first finger and slammed it back in with a second digit and thrust into him with them stretching Benni just enough for his cock, eventually working his way up to three fingers and going deep enough to rub over the sensitive spot inside him only then did Mats withdraw his fingers.

"You ready sweet heart?" Mats said with a quick peck onto Benedikts mouth. Benedikt wrapped his legs around Mats' strong waist, forcing the bigger man's cock cock to press against his hole.

Benedikt thrust his head back into the feathered pillows as Mats sunk into him inch by inch. His body always accepted Mats cock easily it's like Mats' cock was made to be inside of him and sure enough Mats slipped into the hilt in a matter of seconds.

Mats didn't bother to stall, he hadn't done so for such a long time because they did this so often, Benedikt didn't need him to. Mats slowly thrust his cock in and out of his boyfriend, leaning and sucking a hicky onto his boyfriends exposed neck.

Mats' thrusting had slowed down while he sucked the mark onto to Benedikts neck. The older one soon become board with the slow pace and used his legs wrapped around Mats to push him inside harder.

Mats took the hint and pulled his lips away from Benedikts neck and started to thrust into him harder and deeper inching deeper and deeper with every thrust as he searched for his boyfriends prostate.

"Oh god Mats, right there" Benni cried out once Mats had found his most sensitive point. Mats smirked at the lustful look on his boyfriends face and started to hit his prostate with every thrust. Mats always knew how to make his boyfriend feel at the top of the world while they made love and that's why Benedikt loved him so much.

Benedikt can come without being touched, they have done this so many times before but Mats wanted tonight to be about him and wrapped his hand around Benedikts cock and jerked him off the same pace as his thrusts.

The older one bucked and withered underneath the pleasure his boyfriend is giving him, he knows he won't be able to last much longer with the pleasure his boyfriend his giving him, with the constant slam onto his prostate and the beautiful movement of his hand.

"Oh Matsi" Benedikt cried out as he shot his load up into the air, moaning out the name of his boyfriend as he spurted load after load onto Mats' hand and his own stomach.

"You look so beautiful when I make you come" Mats moaned as he thrust into him with all his might. Mats knows for a fact he won't be able to last much longer. Benedikt had tightened around him. Mats only managed a further three more thrusts before following suit.

Mats shot his load inside of the smaller one, holding his hips tightly as he painted his inner walls with his milky white seed, crying out Benedikt's name over and over again.

Mats let his cock slip out of him and collapsed down onto the double bed next to his boyfriend. "Mmm I love you" Mats said, snuggling into Benedikt's sweaty chest. Benedikt pulled Mats closer and pressed kisses onto the top of his head "I love you too"

Only Mats could ever make Benedikt feel this way and it's the same for Mats.


End file.
